Ever
Ever belongs to Nomi the Dragoness. Please don't use her without permission. Appearance: A fiery, angry, and sociable SkyWing residing at Jade Mountain Academy, Ever, wishes to prove herself to those underestimating her, and wants to yank herself up from the depths of her bottomless grief that does nothing more than ignite fire in her heart. Ever looks ... different from most SkyWings in the sense of build, with hard edges and a smaller build than most dragons in her tribe. She has dark red scales that clearly match the anger shifting inside of her most days, but despite her small size and rather weak-looking build, there was something about Ever: she looked at the world and expected it to get out of her way, and that was what she looked like. Her eyes are golden and alight with a sort of fire and life that was shocking for someone with her story. Personality: If you think that Ever is a sweet, gentle, friendly SkyWing that would never think of harming a fly, then you couldn't be more wrong. In fact, she is probably more fiery and angry than a typical SkyWing. Born with parents that shunned her and a sister who sneered upon her every move, Ever found herself alone in most ways possible; not many friends, no family, and no confiding guardian that would make her day better. At first, Ever was simply a messy pile of grief that was only spreading inside of her. Yet Ever was determined; is determined to the very last. She applied to become a soldier in Queen Scarlet's army, though her application was rejected time and time again. They considered her, "too young and inexperienced to ever be able to handle such a thing. And such an unfortunate backstory too. Who knows if she might break down at any moment?" Those words only made Ever angry. Not broken down and depressed, not burdened with the terrible sorrows of the world, but angry. Ever wanted to matter in this world, yet was never told she did. Ever wanted to be the hero of the story, to have friends, to be the one that everyone believed wonderful, courageous, brave. But those dreams and ambitions had only fallen on deaf ears, and Ever was here to make sure they didn't. She spent her days in the SkyWing palace, working slowly as a chamber made to achieve the small resources they bestowed upon her as "food". It wasn't much, but it was enough, and Ever worked harder and harder. She did her best to make friends with the others around her, despite how "lowly" they may seem, or how high up they were in SkyWing classes. But as Ever clawed her ranks up higher and higher, she found herself spotted by Queen Scarlet, who offered her a job as her personal advisor. Ever considered this for a while, but the answer that spilled out of her mouth was something she would never expect. It was one simple word, 'no'. She was shocked at the simplicity of the word, and how simple the decision was. But Ever found that she didn't care about being in Scarlet's high esteem. She cared about being known. She cared about learning. She cared about being somebody who everyone cared about. So when the request for Ever to attend Jade Mountain Academy came, Ever jumped at the chance, and used this opportunity to make friends. She pushed down the ever boiling hot anger inside of her, put on a smile, and tried her hardest to become sociable. She tried to become popular amongst dragonets, and made a couple friends along the way. History: Ever was born to two SkyWings during the moment when Scarlet first took over the throne and became queen. Most unfortunately, the young dragonet was born to parents who laughed at her. Despite how hard she tried to please them, they shunned her, pushing her out the door at an early age. The only dragon Ever could confide in was her sister, who never particularly cared for her either way, and the two parted ways, leaving the young dragonet alone and afraid, let alone hoplessely sad. Ever sent multiple applications to the SkyWing army, hoping Scarlet would accept her and allow her to become a soldier, fighting for her tribe just as the others did. She wanted to be heroic. But no such luck. Scarlet and her minions claimed that Ever was, "Just too young and inexperienced to ever be able to handle such a thing. And such an unfortunate backstory too. Who knows if she might break down at any moment?" Ever became increasingly angry by this, and tried to pull herself up. She began as a chamber maid, and slowly worked harder and harder to become someone highly valued by Queen Scarlet. Yet she turned down the chance to become her advisor, believing herself to be worth more than someone like that. Ever was accepted into Jade Mountain Academy and became who she always wanted to be: a student with friends to confide in. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)